


Ai Laik Inara kom Trigeda

by LadyShadowWalker



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShadowWalker/pseuds/LadyShadowWalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one is kinda hard to remove all references to the shit show that it stemmed from but I don't want people plagiarizing my writings so I'm not deleting it outright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ai Laik Inara kom Trigeda

After making the first slice, Inara had to force herself to continue watching the Death of a Thousand Cuts being performed on Malcolm. Three hundred _Trikru_ warriors had been killed at the hands of the _Skaikru_ and Malcolm had helped them. Every now and again, he would let out a small cry or a whimper, like when Quint had cut deeply into his right leg, but he remained mostly silent through it all. He was accused as a _natrona_ and he was accepting his punishment with honor.

Malcolm was like a son to her and she wanted to stop it and run up to him and beg him to give her something, _anything_ , she might use to free him, yet she knew he wouldn’t. She thought of using her power as Chief of _Tondisi_ to pardon him but the _Trikru_ laws were sacred and the only thing separating humanity from the animals. If she broke _Trikru_ law for Malcolm, then she was breaking _Trikru_ law for all _natronas_ and most of them did not deserve to remain alive.

Nati, one of her guards, came running up to Inara’s side. She raised her arm up, finally able to at least momentarily halt the proceedings as Nati leaned in close.

“There’s a _Skaikru_ coming and it has Nicky captive,” she whispered into Inara’s ear.

Inara looked at her sharply. “Only one?” she asked in bewilderment. Nicky was her healer, a gentle giant but also a beast when need be. For him to be taken captive, it must be a mighty warrior.

Nati nodded. “A female.”

Inara looked at Malcolm, somehow knowing this was his doing, and then turned, heading quickly for the gate.

“ _Ai laik Ofelia kom Skaikru_ and you have something I want!” A voice rang out as she made her way through a side exit, bristling that Malcolm had taught this _Skaikru Trigedasleng_ like the _natrona_ he was.

Inara regally stalked past the front of the gate, taking her time as she assessed the situation, coming to a stop in the middle. Her four guards in the trees had arrows and spears pointed at this girl, Ophelia. Inara only had to give the signal and the situation would be taken care of.

She hesitated to do so. Nicky stood in front of the girl, a sword to his throat and his arms restrained behind him. Inara wasn’t worried about him; he was strong enough to take care of himself. But that was the problem. Why _hadn’t_ Nicky dealt with this irksome child already?

“ _Ai laik Inara kom Trigeda. Chit yu gaf?_ ” Inara waited for an answer. When none came, she approached the child whose confusion was evident, one of her guards trailing behind. Okay, so maybe Malcolm hadn’t taught her much _Trigedasleng_ ; she was able to forgive him for that at least. She repeated her question in _Gonasleng_. “I said, ‘what do you want,’ Ophelia of the Sky People?”

“Malcolm,” she demanded with a ferocious look upon her face.

“No.” Inara refused outright, wanting to see what this petulant child might do when she was denied. Perhaps she might throw a temper tantrum. That would be entertaining.

Ophelia kicked the back of Nicky’s legs, sending him to his knees before her and causing Inara’s guards to tense up at the threat to Nicky’s life. Nicky didn’t react much more than cry out once when she kicked him; he didn’t even fight back. Nicky was cooperating, meaning he trusted the Sky Girl, this same Sky Girl that had caused Malcolm to turn his back on his people.

“ _Hod op._ ” Inara commanded her guards as they shifted restlessly, wanting to rescue their healer.

Ophelia pressed the blade harder against Nicky’s throat, not understanding what Inara had just ordered her guards.

“Enough,” Inara said, making the decision to cooperate. Both Malcolm’s and Nicky’s lives were threatened because they had misplaced trust in this Sky Girl, but it was also because of her that things just might work out to a satisfying end for everyone. “Nicky is our only healer.”

“Good. Then you’ll do as I say.” Ophelia grabbed Nicky by the hair and yanked his head back further. “Bring Malcolm to the place I saw him last. He knows where that is. Just you and him. No one else.” There was a furious calmness to her as she spoke. “If I see ANYONE ELSE!” This time, she shouted. “I’ll kill your healer.” Nicky grunted at that. “You have until dark.” Ophelia hauled Nicky up to his feet. “Get up,” she said as she started backing away.

Inara sighed heavily with disappointment. The Sky Girl was going to get her way. Inara should have been livid but she wasn’t. She would never admit how she truly felt, not even to herself, but at least now she could justifiably save Malcolm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone want me to expand this out further?


End file.
